Driven Apart
by musicgal3
Summary: When Fiyero breaks up with his girlfriend, Galinda, for her best friend and room-mate, Elphaba, the two girls are driven apart and things become very strained between them. Shiz-era, AU, Fiyeraba.
1. A New Experience

**Driven Apart  
**

**CHAPTER 1: A New Experience**

"Galinda, isn't this –"

"What?"

"Isn't –"

"Speak up, Elphie, I can't hear you!"

"Precisely my point," Elphaba muttered. "Isn't this music a bit too loud?!" she yelled at her best friend.

"The louder, the better!" was Galinda's shouted but no less bubbly reply.

Elphaba sighed and returned to her corner, thick book in hand. She didn't know why she ever bothered coming to Galinda's parties. _To appease your best friend,_ a voice in her head told her. "I know," she grumbled to it quietly.

"You know what?"

Startled, Elphaba's head flew up, causing her hair to fly into her face and her glasses to slip down her nose. "Um, nothing," she managed to choke out through her shock as she stared into a pair of bright, blue eyes. She quickly brushed her hair out of her own dark eyes and pushed her glasses back up to where they belonged.

"_No-one_ would believe that." Fiyero chuckled as he sat himself beside the green-skinned girl.

Elphaba's breath caught when he did so. If staring into those eyes wasn't breath-taking enough, sitting in such close proximity to him…

"Elphie?"

"Huh?" Elphaba blinked. Realizing Fiyero was staring at her as though she were mad, Elphaba suddenly felt very foolish. "Oh, sorry, you were saying?"

"I asked you what book you were reading. I figured you must have been reading a line from it."

"Oh." Elphaba felt somewhat relieved that was what he thought. It wouldn't do to seem odd to him. _Well, even stranger,_ she corrected herself mentally. She held the book up for him to see.

Fiyero nodded upon reading the title. "Sounds…interesting."

Elphaba forced a smile. "It is."

There was a moment of silence until Fiyero broke it with, "Want to dance?"

"What?" Elphaba gaped at Fiyero.

"I said, do you want to dance?"

"Uh…" _Come on, Elphaba, isn't this what you wanted? You're being asked to dance with Fiyero! _Elphaba sighed. _I know, but I don't dance. Besides, Galinda would hate me for dancing with Fiyero._ Elphaba forced a tiny smile. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't dance." The green-skinned girl turned back to her book.

"You should."

"I know, but I don't."

"Come on, it will be fun."

"Reading is fun enough for me, thanks," Elphaba said firmly. There, she was starting to sound more like her old self.

"Right, that does it." Before Elphaba could react, Fiyero had torn the book from her grasp and hauled her up off the ground. "You're dancing with me."

Despite her efforts to remain seemingly-irritated, Elphaba couldn't help the quirky grin that lit up her face. "You're persistent, aren't you?"

"Yup," Fiyero replied with a matching smirk. As the music slowed somewhat, Fiyero put his hand in the small of Elphaba's back and pulled her quite close to his chest.

Elphaba barely managed to stifle a gasp at the close contact. She tried to suppress the reflex to pull away, and only just succeeded.

It did not, however, go unnoticed by Fiyero. "Are you okay?" he asked, searching her eyes in concern.

Elphaba thought she was going to melt into the floor. Thankfully, she didn't. "Um, yeah."

Fiyero raised his eyebrow.

"Sorry, it's just…it's all a new experience for me," the girl explained, blushing.

Fiyero nodded. "You'll have to do this more often, then, won't you?"

Not knowing how to reply, Elphaba merely left it as a rhetorical question. Soon she began to relax more, and gently rested her head on Fiyero's shoulder.

Unbeknownst to her, Fiyero smiled at this. _Come on, tell her. You know you like her, _a voice taunted him. _You _have_ to tell her._ "Elphie?"

"Mmm?"

Fiyero waited for a few more minutes until the song had finished before speaking again. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Elphaba had become self-conscious once more and her eyes darted around the room, hoping nobody had noticed her letting loose.

"Well, I can't tell you here. Uh…" He glanced around the room. Noticing a small storeroom nearby, he grabbed Elphaba's hand and proceeded to make his way over to it.

Elphaba gingerly removed her small hand from Fiyero's larger one, following him at a slower pace to ensure there was enough space between them so that no-one would get suspicious. She was almost there when she remembered her book. Quickly dashing off to retrieve it before something happened, she was back at the storeroom within half a minute. Hopefully, if anyone noticed her slipping into the storeroom, they would just think she wanted a quieter place to read.

As soon as she was inside, Fiyero turned her to face him.

Elphaba's heart began thudding rather quickly inside her chest. What was this, some crazy dream?

Fiyero gently prised her book out of her grasp. "What I have to talk about is serious," he began.

"Oh?"

Fiyero nodded and began pacing around the tiny, enclosed space. "You know very well that I'm dating Galinda."

"I should think everyone knows that." She was back to her rational self.

"I want to break it off."

"Oh?" Elphaba began to sweat. Wasn't this what she wanted? _No,_ she told herself firmly. _Galinda's happiness is important to me. _"And why should this concern me?"

"I've realized that I've fallen in love with someone else."

"I still don't –"

"Elphaba."

She closed her mouth.

"You'll see in a minute." He paused. "I must have been in love with her for a very long time, but, as I said, I've only just realized. Tonight, in fact," he admitted.

"Fiyero, what are you getting at?" Elphaba frowned, puzzling over this new information.

"You're a smart girl, Elphie. If you haven't figured it out by now…"

The green-skinned girl threw him a quizzical glance. "Actually, I haven't."

Fiyero stopped his pacing and looked at her. "Really?"

Elphaba shook her head.

"Then maybe this will help." In one stride, he had her locked in his embrace and was kissing her. After a moment, he pulled back. "Maybe you see now."

Elphaba stared at him in shock. Surely it was some crazy dream. "Me?" she murmured dumbly, blushing furiously.

"Yes, you. I love you."

"But…but…"

"But what?"

"But why me? I mean, when you can have Galinda…well, in fact, when you _do_ have Galinda…"

"You ask too many questions." Fiyero chuckled.

"Maybe I just want to make sure I'm hearing right," Elphaba defended herself.

"You are," Fiyero reassured her. "And if that isn't enough…" He trailed off and kissed her again.

Definitely a new experience.


	2. Too Popular

**CHAPTER 2: Too Popular**

"Galinda, can I –"

"Oh, Fifi, I'm so glad you're here!" Galinda proceeded to fling her arms around Fiyero's neck, all the while bubbling excitedly about something or other.

"Galin–"

"Too bad Elphie can't enjoy these parties," Galinda pouted, "but at least she came. I still think –"

"Will you shut up for a minute, Glinda?"

It worked. Galinda's mouth hung open for a moment before she wordlessly closed it.

It had come out more harshly than he had expected, but there was no going back now. "Thankyou. I'm trying to tell you that I need to talk to you."

Galinda folded her arms across her chest and threw her head back almost defiantly, tossing her blonde curls out of her face. "Alright, go on, then. Talk."

"Not here."

"Why not?" the blonde demanded.

"Galindaaaaaaa!" A blur with curly, black hair suddenly tore up and grabbed Galinda into a tight hug. "Awesome party last night. Thanks for inviting us!"

"That's why," Fiyero muttered to himself.

Suddenly a large group of girls had gathered around Galinda and Fiyero.

"Yeah, thanks!"

"Gotta have another one very soon."

"You're saving me a dance next time, Fifi."

"Can I get a photo of you two for my scrapbook?"

"Galinda, I _really_ need your advice on how to…"

Fiyero sighed. Galinda was much too popular. As a couple, they were too popular. Galinda would have been horrified at such a thought, but that was the way Fiyero felt at that moment.

"See you later, Glin," he said quietly, gently touching her elbow to let her know that he was going.

"Hey, wait! Sorry, girls, got to go. Fifi, wait up!" she called as she pursued him.

Fiyero stopped to let her catch up. "Galinda, I told you, I have to talk to you alone. In private."

"Fine, then, let's go back to my room." Galinda grabbed his hand and dragged Fiyero to the place in question. Once inside, she motioned for him to sit down. "Okay, out with it," she said, beginning to get a little impatient.

"Galinda…" Fiyero took a deep breath. This was going to be tough. "You know how much I admire you…"

"Admire?" Galinda's eyebrows shot up. "Are you sure you have the right word?"

Fiyero nodded. "Thing is…I'm afraid…well…Galinda, I just don't love you as much anymore."

"What?!" Galinda screeched.

"I'm really, truly sorry. I just don't –"

"Does this mean you're –"

"Breaking up with you? Yes."

The horrified look that passed over Galinda's face appeared almost comical. "But you can't do that to me!"

That got Fiyero's back up. "Just watch me. I can do what I choose."

"But Fifi…" Tears began pouring down Galinda's face. "Oh, just…just go. Get out of my room!"

"Gladly." Fiyero escaped the room, not once looking back.

"Oh, Fifi!" Galinda wailed, flinging herself onto her perfectly-made bed.

"Galinda?"

Galinda raised her head to look angrily at Elphaba. "How long have you been there?"

"I –"

"Did you hear what that thing said to me? I thought he loved me!"

"Galinda, I'm so sorry…"

"What are you apologizing for? You wouldn't know what it's like to be…dumped. And in such a fashion! You've never had a boyfriend."

"Galinda, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" cried the sobbing, near-delirious girl. "Get out of here! Go!" She stood and pushed Elphaba out of the room before locking the door.

Elphaba stood in the hallway, looking lost. "Could have at least let me grab a book," she muttered.

"She can be quite selfish at times."

Elphaba whirled around.

"I'm glad _you_ aren't," Fiyero continued, "or I'd never have fallen for you."

"Better not say things like that too close to the door," Elphaba warned him.

Fiyero shrugged carelessly. "I think she needs something like that to happen to her once in a while. Get that silly head out of the clouds."

"Am I hearing you correctly?" Elphaba stared at him, wide-eyed.

"I don't love her anymore."

"Yeah, well, she's still my best friend," Elphaba defended.

Fiyero looked at her for a long moment, a comment on the tip of his tongue, before he eventually looked away and said instead, "Fine."

Elphaba sighed. "Come on, Yero, let's get out of here. Maybe I'll find myself another book in the library."

"You want to go to the library?" Fiyero asked in disbelief.

Elphaba shrugged, trying not to be defiant. "What's wrong with that?"

"You _always_ go to the library!"

"So?"

"Oh, no. Not today. Today you're coming to my room." Ignoring her protests, Fiyero grabbed Elphaba's hand and dragged her all the way to said room. Once inside, Fiyero locked the door and turned to face her, finally dropping her hand.

Elphaba's automatic reaction was to cross her arms. "Well? Now that you've got me here, there must be something you want to say."

Fiyero stared into those wild eyes framed by strands of dark hair that had flown out of her neat braid, before moving his gaze down to those lips. Even pressed into a tight line in an indication of her anger, they looked very inviting.

"Well?" Elphaba had begun tapping her foot impatiently.

Fiyero quickly turned around before a mischievous grin could pass across his face. "You know," he began casually, "I've already told you of my feelings towards you. I've even broken up with Galinda because of it. But I've yet to hear your feelings on the matter." He pretended to gaze out the window, but was really listening to Elphaba. He heard her begin to say something, then close her mouth again. He heard her take a hesitant step towards him, before stopping again. He heard her arms drop to her sides and her fingers begin to fiddle with her black skirts. "I don't know if you even like me," he murmured. He knew he was sounding pathetic, but if that was what it took, that was fine. He would do anything.

"Of _course_ I like you!" Elphaba blurted out in exclamation.

Fiyero smiled and turned slightly. "Do you really mean that? I mean, there's no of course about it. You used to hate me."

"Well, I…I must have changed."

Fiyero shook his head, turning to face her fully. "You can't have changed your feelings _that_ much. You never _did_ really hate me, did you? You just pretended you did."

Elphaba flushed. "I –"

"Why, Elphie, why? Because you can't afford to show that you're capable of any natural emotions other than hate?" He shook his head. "Miss Elphaba, you are such a puzzle." He walked over to her and tapped her nose gently. "_Such_ a puzzle. Perhaps that's part of why I love you so."

"You're a puzzle, too. Why give up everything you had with Galinda – a beautiful girl to complement your handsome looks, a girl who is as popular and almost as wealthy as you are – for some green, odd, reclusive witch such as I?"

"Because you're none of those things. Well, except green," he amended at her raised eyebrow. "You have your own unusual beauty and charisma about you, and I can't do anything other than love you. Besides, I'm getting sick and tired of being in the spotlight all the time, what with myself being a Prince, and with Galinda…it was just getting too much."

"Firstly, 'charisma' is a pretty big word – I wonder whether you know what it means."

"Charm," Fiyero replied instantly.

"In that case, you're bonkers. And anyway, you say you are becoming tired of being in the spotlight. You do realize, don't you, that, were we to start going together, you'd still be in the spotlight, only under controversial circumstances? I'd only bring you down. You're better off without me."

"Elphie – actually, I don't like that nickname. I shall call you Fae. Fae, we'd do each other a world of good. Please, Fae, will you go out with me?"

He was holding her tightly now. And no matter what her thoughts, she could do naught about it. His eyes mesmerized her. In those eyes – those clear, blue eyes – she saw many things. Love, devotion, desperation. They were beautiful eyes. Even the colour…that blue, the colour of the water she so feared. But what was there to fear in Fiyero? There could be numerous things for all she knew. Blue. The colour that, for her, meant danger. Yes, danger; excitement…

And before she knew what she had said, he was kissing her.

"Yes, Fiyero."


End file.
